YingYang
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Sakura, em uma última batalha contra a força das trevas, entrou em um coma profundo, onde Shoran nunca existiu, penas Meiling, tudo por causa das forças negras.


**Ying-Yang**

**Introdução:**

Todos nós sabemos que para o mundo estar em paz, o Ying (mal) e o Yang (bem) tem de estar em equilíbrio e harmonia. Mas e se não for bem assim? E se uma garota lutou em vão e sacrificou sua vida para manter tudo isso em ordem e de repente tudo desmorona? E se a verdade está escrita nas entrelinhas desse mandamento? E se tudo estiver ameaçado desde o início de sua jornada até o final dela sem saber? E se no final, tudo que esta garota fez, estiver se voltando contra ela?

Mas existem os guardiões para impedir que tal ato aconteça. Mas e se não for o suficiente e ela tenha de sacrificar algo mais importante que sua dedicação, quem sabe, a si, sua vida e seus sentimentos?

Sakura, em uma última batalha contra a força das trevas, entrou em um coma profundo, onde Shoran nunca existiu, penas Meiling, tudo por causa das forças negras.

**Capítulo 1: Sensações**

Sakura entrou em sua mansão junto com Tomoyo. Todos os empregados ali, em fila para recebê-las.

- Sejam bem vindas senhoras!- Falou a governanta, seguida dos outros empregados.

- Obrigado. – Falou Sakura distraída e displicentemente.

- Obrigado!- Falou Tomoyo feliz por estar em casa.

- O jantar está pronto, as senhoras gostariam de jantar agora?

- Seria bom!- Respondeu Tomoyo por Sakura e ela.

- Vou me trocar, volto logo!

- Também irei Sakura!

Ambas subiram à escada que se dividia em três partes: a que levava a ala leste, a que levava a ala norte e a que levava ala oeste. Sakura foi para a ala norte, enquanto Tomoyo para a ala oeste. Sakura entrou em seu quarto e sorriu com satisfação; muitos diziam que seu quarto era frio, incluindo Tomoyo, mas Sakura o achava acolhedor com um grande tapete Persa raríssimo, paredes brancas, cheias de quadros, móveis marfim exceto pela cama, que era um azul escuro e no teto, em cima dela, havia um grande e discreta cerejeira, em homenagem a Sakura, por significar flor de cerejeira. Havia em seu quarto um frigobar, a cama, seu armário de roupas e um de roupas íntimas, um _closet_ ou quarto de vestir, um banheiro enorme com uma banheira, uma mesa com um computador e uma mesa de estudo com papéis e um _laptop_. Sakura escolheu um vestido rosa claro de musselina e sapatos brancos para vestir. Passou pela varanda após vestir-se e olhou a lua, adorava fazer isso. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Tomoyo na sala de jantar.

- Sakura, teremos visitas por um tempo.

- Quem?

- Meiling e o Primo.

- Meiling? Por quê?

- Ela precisa ficar por um ano aqui, ela e o primo! Você se lembra dela certo?

- Claro! Como esquecer a garota que em 2 anos juntas deixou-me doidinha?- Falou animada. - Você já foi para a casa de Meiling em Hong Kong, então deve conhecer o primo dela não?

- Um pouco... Ele é meio calado sabe? Como você, um pouco pelo menos!

- Não diga bobagens, Tomoyo. Não sou calada, sabe disso.

Tomoyo riu da amiga, sabendo que era verdade o que ela disse.

- Minako?

- Sim, senhorita Sakura?- Falou a governanta.

- Algum recado para mim enquanto estive fora?

- Sim senhora.

- De quem?

- Um do senhor Tsukishiro, um do senhor Touya Kinomoto, três da gravadora e quatro do senhor Hiragisawa.

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo com um olhar interrogativo, que a outra retribuiu.

- O que será que Eriol quer comigo?

Sakura preocupou-se e foi para seu escritório, dizendo que não iria jantar.

Procurou em sua agenda o número de Eriol, esquecendo-se que sabia de cor. Quando se lembrou, discou-o.

_- Residência Hiragisawa!_

- Gostaria de falar com Eriol!

_- Quem gostaria?_

- Sakura Kinomoto.

_- Sakuuura! Que bom te ouvir... - _e Nakuro continuou falando sem cessar até Sakura cortar.

- Nakuro, pode me passar o Eriol?

_- Claro!_

Sakura esperou e ouviu a voz de Eriol.

_- Querida Sakura, que bom que retornou minha ligação!_

- Vá logo ao assunto Eriol – Ela falou um pouco ríspida.

_- Está bem, quero lhe dar um aviso: tente acordar._

- Como assim?

_- Você terá de descobrir sózinha._

- Está bem, tchau!- Sakura desligou seu telefone, sabia que Eriol havia dado a conversa encerrada, assim como ela.

Sakura começou a telefonar para todos os que haviam feito o mesmo a ela e em poucos minutos saiu do escritório e foi ao próprio quarto descansar. Adentrou em seu quarto muito pensativa, o que Eriol queria dizer com acordar? Tirou o vestido e os sapatos, pôs uma camisola e largou-se sob a cama, adormecendo imediatamente.

'_Tome cuidado Sakura - Falou Eriol_

_Tomarei, não se preocupe Eriol, sabe que eu sempre tomo cuidado._

_Mas dessa vez é diferente._

_Eu sei Shoran, meu amor, mas eu vou voltar, tudo vai dar certo!'_

Sakura acordou suada, o que era aquilo, quem era aquele garoto?

Sakura voltou a dormir e, não percebeu, mas espectros das trevas rondavam em seu quarto, como se quisesse verificar se tudo estava como seus mestres queriam.

Longe dali, dois senhores, à sombra da lua, conversavam.

- Não era para isso acontecer, a deixamos assim para que nunca encontrasse com ele.

_- Esquecemos da prima dele, como fomos burros._

- Eu não fui burro, você que fez o feitiço lacaio!

_- Sinto muito mestre, o que faremos?_

- Teremos de destruí-los, mas eu tenho um plano.

Enquanto eles conversavam, algo ia se aproximando.

- O que? Como você conseguiu entrar aqui!

Uma figura encapuzada saiu à luz e se mostrou um homem de cabelos castanho-escuro rebeldes e olhos âmbar-chocolate.

- Eu lhe falei, tente algo contra ela e eu lhe perseguirei até conseguir te encontrar, para fazer você mudar tudo, e deixar como era antes!

- Tente me encontrar!- Dizendo isso, homem sumiu.

A figura encapuzada olhou para a lua e passou os dedos pelo cabelo rebelde e murmurou:

- Sakura!

Sakura acordou novamente, havia ouvido seu nome ser pronunciado. Levantou-se e olhou para a lua, como estava bela! Continuou a fitar a lua, quando de repente, apareceu Yue em sua sacada.

- Yue, quer matar sua mestra de susto?- Perguntou Sakura, recuperando seu autocontrole.

- Não, mas percebi que você estava perturbada. O que houve?

- Não sei, esta noite tive um sonho estranho, acordei suada, senti espectros me rondando e tempos depois ouço meu nome ser pronunciado por uma voz familiar, mas não a conheço.

- Verdade?- Perguntou Kero preocupado, dando um susto em Sakura.

Kero havia escutado a conversa, quieto em seu canto, havia visto o estado de Sakura quando havia acordado.

- Kero! Não faça isso!- Falou Sakura, desta vez seus pelos da nuca se arrepiaram - Sim, é verdade, mas o que isso quer dizer?

- Por enquanto nada mestra, mas é melhor você ir deitar. Zelaremos por seu sono.

- Está bem Yue.

Sakura dirigiu-se para a cama e fingiu dormir, pois não tinha sono, então decidiu ouvir a conversa de Yue e Kero.

Kerberos, Kero, e Yue começaram a conversar quando pensaram que Sakura havia pegado no sono.

- O que você realmente acha disso Yue?- Pergunta Kero franzindo a testa.

- Não sei, há algum tempo tenho a impressão de que a realidade está distorcida, tenho sonhos estranhos com o Mago Clow e com a reencarnação dele. Não entendo a mensagem que eles dizem, parece que algo os impede... Não sei.

- Pensei que fosse uma simples impressão minha, mas algo realmente está acontecendo, e nós não sabemos o que é...- Kero olhou para Sakura preocupado – O que será que pode acontecer com ela?

- Não sei, mas não posso dizer que não estou preocupado... Eu amo Sakura, ela é minha família... Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela... É tão jovem...

- Eu sei, é por isso que fomos criados, para proteger, nem que isso custe nossa existência.

Sakura ouvia aquilo sentindo dor por eles conversarem tão pesarosamente.

- Há algo estranho no ar, mas eu não sei o que é, mas eu sei que uma boa sensação não é!


End file.
